


She was drunk..

by AloySobek



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward Conversations, F/F, Post-Canon, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloySobek/pseuds/AloySobek
Summary: On the way to the Sacred Land, Aloy stops for the night on the Free Heap. Petra invites her to dinner and unexpectedly tells her about an incident that happened two months ago...





	She was drunk..

**Author's Note:**

> Those who read "Just Accept and Forgive" and "And the Dawn Will Come" may remember references to this story from some chapters. For those who haven't read it: The events take place 2 months after the battle of Meridian, when Aloy, who managed to find the body of Dr. Sobek and is broken by an incomprehensible illness, returns home.

— Hey, watch out! — Aloy heard, and abruptly slowed down the runner, stopping right in front of a group of deerslayer of Oseram, — Look where you're going!

— I'm sorry, I just… — she got off the machine and onto the ground, and immediately felt dizzy. Again. How tired she was of it already…

Rubbing the bridge of her nose with her fingers, the huntress pulled the strider aside and stopped him not far from the city wall. No, she wasn't going any further today. He'll spend the night here, at the Free Heap. She need to set up camp, but first she need to buy supplies in the city. She wouldn't be able to reach the Sun Tower with so much food and ammunition.

It was very quiet all around, and there was nothing to be heard but quiet conversations and the sound of hammers. The sun painted the desert a fiery red, slowly sinking behind the  
orange rocks.

Aloy entered the settlement and quickly found the merchants. Of course, there was no such variety of goods as in Meridian, but everything that could be needed was available, so after exchanging a glance with the merchant, she began to put the necessary resources in her bag.

— Well, well, who's here? — she heard a familiar voice say. Glancing back, the huntress saw Petra coming toward her. — Aloy! What are you doing here?

— Hello to you, too, Petra. — she nodded, and then counted the shards that had been prepared to pay for the goods. After making sure that everything was correct, Aloy put them in a bag, gave them to the merchant, and then returned to Petra, — I… will stay here for the night, and in the morning I will continue on my way.

— Where are you going? — the woman asked, and they walked away from the shopping malls and sat down on a bench.

— To the east. I want to go back to the Sacred Land and stay there. — the seeker paused for a moment, unable to believe her own words. Was she really finally going home?.. — Well, at least for a while.

— Is something wrong? You're… weird today, fire-haired.

— I'm… ill, Petra. — Aloy replied, and after that, she seemed to feel sick again. Or maybe it was just her imagination. She no longer understood. It was happening so often that she couldn't trust herself anymore, — And I'd been driving all day without stopping, so I was tired, to be honest.

— Well, let's not talk about it any more. We'll go get something to eat, and then you can rest at my place. In the morning, you won't even remember about your fatigue! — Oseram woman playfully kicked her in the side, — Hey… you seem to remember my remark!

— What remark?

— I told you once that you were too skinny. You're improving, right? — the forgewoman grinned.

— What do you mean? I… don't understand, Petra.

— Well, you've gained some weight, fire-hair. Don't you notice?

From her words, she was a little confused and blushed, after which she began to look at her body:

— No, it seems like everything is as usual…

— As you wish. — agreed Petra, — Listen, and you accidentally not…

— Not what?

— Well, butterflies, flowers… Chicken, eggs…

— What kind of chicken, Petra?

— Well, forget it. Let's go to the bar, I'll order you dinner…

A few minutes later they were sitting at a table in a dim room lit only by candles and the red rays of the setting sun coming in through the small windows. Then a man came up to their table and asked what they were going to eat, and Aloy had just opened her mouth to say something when Petra called him over, whispered something in his ear, and watched his back as she smiled at Aloy:

— Why are you so glum?

— Well, I actually wanted to order. — the huntress clasped her hands together, leaning her elbows on the table, — And you didn't let me do it.

— Trust me, you'll like what I ordered. Just wait a bit. — at her words, she could only take a deep breath. All right, she can wait.

Soon the man brought a huge plate, on which lay four large, almost the size of a watcher's eye, buns stuffed with hot meat so that it slightly popped out, and juice dripped down the fried dough. And the smell of them was such that Aloy closed her eyes with pleasure. She really wanted to try it, but she didn't know how to approach them.

— Well, what are you waiting for? Come on! — Petra said, already starting to eat. Aloy finally took one of the buns, too, enduring the fact that it burned her hands, and bit into it. Juice and steam began to flow from the inside, and it was hot, but she didn't pay any attention to it. The taste now overwhelmed all other sensations. It was just great. So much so that she moaned with pleasure.

— Here, I told you you'd like it. — Petra said, clearly pleased with herself.

Then the man who had brought them their food came again, but this time with two mugs. Eloy looked up from her muffin for a moment and sniffed at the contents of her mug, then pulled away from it, wincing. Scrappersap.

She remembered very well the night after the Battle of the Spire. The people held a feast in the city, and Avad ordered more food and other things to be sent to the Hunters Lodge to celebrate, as a sign of gratitude. She really didn't want to be involved in all this, she just wanted to rest and sleep it off before the road. Anyway, she never liked all the hype and fuss. But Erend begged her to come, and in the end she gave in.

At first, they both sat and just talked somewhere off to the side, away from the bar, the musicians, and everything else. Then Aloy realized that she was very hungry, and asked Erend to bring her something to eat. It brought… a lot more than she expected, but somehow she still managed to devour everything on the table in front of her. Apparently, she was really very hungry.

And then the captain of the Vanguard suggested that she try the Oseram drink from his mug. At first, she winced a little at the unusual taste, but then she even liked it, and she asked for more. Then another, and another, and another… The last thing she remembered that night was throwing empty mugs and bottles off the table and onto the floor, and then… everything went dark.

In the morning, Aloy had a very unpleasant surprise… a hangover. She woke up on the couch, on the second floor of the house, with a terrible headache. And as soon as she got to her feet, a nasty liquid rose sharply to her throat, which she was forced to let out. And, unfortunately, she didn't have time to run to something that could do it, and all the Scrappersap that she had drunk the day before came out on the floor.

Now the smell didn't make her feel anything but sick, so she quickly pushed the mug away from her:

— I don't want.

Petra didn't answer her, just giggled. First just once, then again, until suddenly she laughed out loud.

— What's so funny? — the seeker asked blankly.

— Nothing, I just… — the forgewoman giggled again, — Did you stop loving him after the Meridian party?..

— Even so, what's so funny? — here Petra stopped laughing, and asked more calmly:

— I… I know you was really drunk, so… you probably don't remember what happened at all?

Aloy looked away for a moment. She was terribly ashamed of that night.

— No, I don't remember much, Petra. — she finally replied. — Then something… happened?

Petra suddenly smiled broadly, but was silent for a long time, until finally she gave out:

— So you don't remember our kiss, either?..

— Wh.what?!.. — Aloy cried, jumping up and down. Her eyes opened wide, and she blinked very, very hard, — What other kind of kiss, Petra? What are you saying!..

— Hush, hush! Calm down! What are you so excited about?

— Petra, if this is a joke, you'd better stop it right now. It's not funny at all!..

— I'm not kidding, Aloy. — the woman put the rest of her bun in her mouth and leaned back in her chair, — Do you want to hear how it happened?

— Of course, yes, Petra. Tell me, I'm listening. — she finished her bun, too, and took another. It was odd that she hadn't eaten enough of one, considering their size.

— Well, I was sitting at the bar, talking to the Carja behind it. He didn't say anything interesting, but I was bored, so I didn't complain. After a while, I felt someone touch my back. I turned around and saw you. You… could barely stand on your feet, staggered from side to side, and you also smelled wildly of Scrappersap. — Aloy turned away again, biting her lip. She became more and more ashamed with every word that Petra said, — It seemed very strange to me, but certainly not more strange than what happened afterwards. You turned me around, then sat on my lap so that your legs were on either side of me. And then… you took my face and… you know, it was really nice. I never thought you could kiss so well…

— Petra…

— No, I'm serious, fire-hair. When I felt the Scrappersap, I first wondered if it was all true, and… am I drunk by any chance? But when Erend came running up to me, screaming, I knew it was…

— Erend? Was he there, too, and saw all this? And… how do you even know him?

— We were from the same clan. I hadn't seen him since I left the Claim, before the battle. I'd heard his name mentioned, of course, when the story of the Mad King's murder was told, but I hadn't met him in person. And yes, he was there. When you stopped kissing me, he said he had to take you to the second floor and that you needed to sleep. In general, this was understandable. — she finished, — Well… that's the whole story.

— Petra, I'm sorry… — Aloy said, holding her head in her hands. Horror. Was the alcohol so strong that she couldn't think straight at all? No. She would never drink again. Never.

— Sorry? Ha! You found something to apologize for! — Petra exclaimed, — I would even repeat it, but I know you won't agree.

The room fell silent. There was no one else in the bar but the two of them. The sun had already set, so the candles were the only source of light in the room.

— Okay.… I can see you're tired. — quite quietly said the forgewoman, getting up from the chair, — Come to me, I have a free bed.

… Aloy instantly fell asleep, and fell asleep so soundly that the morning came completely unnoticed. Petra woke her up with a gentle pat on the shoulder. She felt like hell, but at least now she had the strength to keep going.

… The iron horse's hooves clattered loudly on the rocks, raising sand and dust in the air, and the warm morning wind blew on his face. Now a new path awaited her. A new path and new events…

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little story. In fact, it is also included in the series of works "Horizon dilogy". Do you know what the that dilogy is? Search in my profile)
> 
> Good luck to everyone! AloySobek))))


End file.
